Familia
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Dos caras de una misma moneda. Tyki Mikk, el Noé del Placer, aquel que tiene una faceta blanca y una faceta negra. Y aquel que tiene dos familias muy distintas entre sí. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación Septiembre-2016 "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola!~**_

 _ **Pues bueno, otro reto del foro resurgiendo entre las cenizas, con el señor Tyki Mikk como nuestro protagonista.**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Septiembre- 2016- "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas**_

 _ **Género: Hurt/Confort**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 202**_

* * *

 _ **Familia**_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, una vez más. Su mano se encontraba apretando fuertemente su abdomen, aquel lugar donde estaba la cicatriz provocada por Allen Walker, marca que aún no desaparecía, sin importar cuánto reposo hiciera. Continuaba allí, estorbándole.

No podía hacer casi nada, ardía con cada movimiento, brusco o suave, que hiciera. Era un terrible fastidio. Tyki tenía dos lugares a los que ir, con su familia Noé, aquella parte oscura, o su parte humana, la parte blanca, aquella que hace meses que no había visto. Estar acostado en una cama no era ninguno de esos lugares.

¿Qué acaso Allen Walker no iba a destruir su Noé interno?

¿Entonces por qué no lo había hecho? ¿Por qué lo dejaba sufrir tanto?

Todo era una tortura. No podía moverse, no podía volver a su forma blanca, no podía hacer _nada_

Era tan patético.

—Estarás bien, Tyki…

Road estaba acariciando su cabello otra vez. Con esa muestra de cariño se sentía mucho mejor…

Todo estaría bien. La cicatriz se curaría. Él se levantaría otra vez.

Y su familia, ya fuera la Noé, o aquellas personas con las que había compartido tanto en su forma humana, estarían para él.

Eso lo hacía muy feliz.

* * *

¡ _ **Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos en los que siguen!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**¡Hola de nuevo!~ Como ya he dicho, reto, foro, vamos a lo nuestro!~~**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Septiembre- 2016- "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas**_

 _ **Emoción: Antipatía**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 158**_

* * *

Si no fuera porque no creía en Dios, usaría esa típica expresión "Dios dame fuerza" cada cinco segundos que pasaba con Wisely. El simple hecho de que pudiera leer su mente era totalmente molesto. La memoria de su interior, Joyd, sentía por lo menos una pizca de felicidad, pero Tyki Mikk, la faceta blanca, no.

Wisely era su familia, sí. Pero no por eso tenían que llevarse bien.

Aun cuando el parecía no tener su mente en claro, Wisely veía el problema y le daba una solución que él no quería, ni había pedido.

Pero a pesar de lo insoportable y molesta que pueda ser una persona, a pesar de lo mal que te caiga, si forma parte de tu familia debes poner una sonrisa y fingir aprecio. Cuando estén a solas podrás darte un respiro.

¿Qué más da si es un miembro de la familia durante siete mil años?

Todas las familias tienen diferencias. La de Tyki Mikk no sería la excepción.


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola! Lady Crystal , reto, foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas"**_

 _ **En fin, vayamos a lo nuestro**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Septiembre- 2016- "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas**_

 _ **Ranted: K**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras: 171**_

* * *

Tyki disfrutaba de tener dos facetas. Blanco y Negro. Son dos caras de la misma moneda , y por eso, incluso al haber despertado como Noé, sentía esa necesidad de mantener su personalidad humana.

Porque así era más divertido. Porque podía experimentar más _sensaciones humanas_. Esas sensaciones que a cualquiera le parecían tan normales. Venga, que sabía que no era muy normal que un tío como él tuviera una guerra con exorcistas, mientras jugaba al minero con sus amigos y un niño, estafando personas en los trenes, simplemente viviendo el dia a dia con lo que se presentara

¿Pero qué más daba?

Cuando haces algo lo haces o, por obligación, o por placer. Él era el Noé del placer.

Era claro que, incluso si era picando piedras, esas dos facetas era lo divertido, sobre todo por que había personas a las que quería en ambos lados. Su familia de siete mil años, a la que seguiría encontrando incluso si moría mil veces, y sus amigos. No, más bien…

Su familia humana.


	4. Chapter 4

_**¡Hola!**_

 _ **D Gray Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de apreciación: Septiembre- 2016- "Tyki Mikk" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas**_

 _ **Término de Póker: Blind**_

 _ **Cantidad de palabras:149**_

* * *

Como cualquiera podía notar, Tyki Mikk era la clase de hombre que disfrutaba del póker, y sobre todo de estafar a las personas. Le agradaba el saber si podía perder o no con sólo ver su mano, ya fuera haciendo trampa, o no.

Conocía muchos términos utilizados en el juego, y todo era divertido cuando se apostaba con novatos, pero no pensaba que las apuestas también estarían en su faceta oscura.

Neah, El catorceavo Noé, aquel que había asesinado a casi todos los miembros de la familia.

Usualmente Tykki apostaba sabiendo sus opciones… Pero esto de tener que decidir si confiar en él o no…

Era bastante simple. Tenía dos opciones simples. Arriesgarse y salvarle de la cárcel de la Orden Negra, o ignorar el pedido de Road y el Conde Milenario de ir.

¿Cuál sería el resultado?

¿Se cobraría su vida?

Estaba muy impaciente por conocer la respuesta.

* * *

 _ **Pues… Um… ¿Espero haber entendido el término?**_

 _ **La verdad es que no estoy muy satisfecha con estos drabbles, pero me he enfocado en lo que quería, y es la familia de Tykki. Road lo ha dicho, "Es su preciada familia" así que quise enfocarme en esta parte de Tykki. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!~~**_

 _ **¡Hasta la próxima!~**_


End file.
